


The Talk

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bailey is worried they think it's a mistake.





	The Talk

Bailey woke up her body pinned between two larger firm ones, the events of the night before quickly came back to her sleep hazed mind. She opened her eyes and found Drake laying with his arm and leg thrown over her. Liam was snuggled against her other side, his chest pressed firmly into her side, his arm draped across her chest.  
She smiled at the memories of the night before, but her smile quickly faded as her question from the night before started ringing in her head once more. What did it mean? The question repeated in her head over and over. She wasn’t naïve, she had certainly experimented in college and after, but this was different. One of the men in question was a king, he had his country to think about. Her mind started swirling with thoughts of what would happen if this got out. No she was a fool, this couldn’t mean anything, this was just one night, that’s all it could ever be. One night with two extremely attractive men, one incredibly fun night with two hot men. One night with two men she had feelings for, and who apparently had feelings for each other.  
The memory of them kissing, Drake’s mouth on Liam’s cock instantly turned her on. The thought of being with both men made her happy, until she reminded herself that it could never happen. It could never work, they could never all be together. She chastised herself for thinking a king could ever do something so bold.  
Bailey was pulled from her thoughts when Liam and Drake started to wake up. She knew this was the moment when they told her it was a one time thing, that it meant nothing.  
“Good morning beautiful.” Liam said, caressing her cheek. His face visibly lit up at the sight of her. Liam leaned into her placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
Bailey tensed up, she wasn’t excepting that, she was expecting to be told it was all a mistake, it was one time, she was expecting anything but that.  
Liam could feel her tenseness as he kissed her. “What’s wrong baby.” He asked concern written on his face.  
Bailey could feel tears well up in her eyes, she knew this wasn’t going to work out so why was he pretending it was? Just throw her out of Drake’s room, tell her it was a mistake, tell her she has to choose, do anything but pretend.  
His thumb kept stroking her cheek, as Drake rubbed her arm as he overheard.  
The tears she was fighting started to fall, ‘just stop pretending!’ she wanted to scream.  
“Bailey, what’s wrong?” Liam asked, concern etched on his face as he sat up.  
“This, all of this,” she said through tears.  
“What do you mean?” Liam asked, concerned and hurt.  
Bailey started crying harder when she detected the hurt in his voice, couldn’t the tell she was the one hurting, that she wanted them to stop pretending that it meant anything.  
“Just all of it, the kisses, the touches. The fake concern. Just tell me it was a mistake and be done with it!” She cried, her tears coming faster running down her face.  
“Bailey.” Liam said softly, wiping her tears away, “it wasn’t a mistake.”  
Liam had awoken happy, with Bailey tucked between him and Drake, he had thought maybe this could be the beginning of something. He never expected her to think they didn’t want her. He thought they’d shown her how much they both wanted her the night before. He knew they’d have to talk about everything, but he never expected her to believe they had made a mistake-no she thought they thought it was a mistake. Sadness that he’d upset her when all he wanted to do was make her happy overtook him.  
“Bailey, baby.” He said lifting her hand to his lips kissing it. “It wasn’t a mistake. Our feelings for you are true, they are anything but a mistake.”  
“He’s right.” Drake chimed in kissing her shoulder.  
Bailey shook her head, she knew it couldn’t work so why couldn’t they? Why wouldn’t they stop pretending?  
“Bailey baby please don’t cry. I know we haven’t known each other long but believe it or not I care very deeply about you.” Liam said softly, sadness laced in his voice.  
“How can you mean that? You’re a king Liam! It could never work!” She said through tears sitting up.  
“Bailey, what couldn’t work?” He asked gently caressing her face.  
“This! Whatever this is! Us, all of us together!” She cried, wavering her hands around in frustration.  
Liam caught her hands, stilling them as he held them in his, he pulled her to him wrapping her in his strong arms. He held her against his chest stroking her hair trying to calm her down.  
Drake sat up and started rubbing his hand over her back in soft smooth circles.  
“Bailey, I may be king, but that doesn’t change what we feel about you.” Liam whispered into her hair, “You mean too much to me, to us, that I won’t let you go. Please calm down Bailey.”  
“Liam, don’t say things you don’t mean.” Bailey said, her tears slowing down, but still feeling broken.  
“We can make this work. All of us. You, me, Drake, I’ll figure out a way to make it work.” Liam said softly his tone sure.  
“How?” She asked looking up, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.  
Liam brushed the tear damp hair from her face, “I don’t know, but we will figure it out Bailey.” He stated, “I promise you, we will.”  
“You want to be with me?” She asked Liam as she wiped the tears from her face. “You both do?” She asked Drake as she glanced over her shoulder. “And you think this can work?”  
They both nodded as they stroked her skin. Bailey crinkled her nose as she lost herself deep in thought. Could she see herself in this type of relationship, where she would have to hide. She did care deeply for both men. Bailey was unconvinced, she just couldn’t see how any of this would work.  
“What can we do to make you believe us baby?” Liam asked, softly caressing her face.  
“I don’t know Liam, but if you think we can all make it work Liam, I know I’d like to give it a try.” She said, looking at both men.  
“It’s a learning experience for all of us Bailey, but I’ll show you that this will work for us all of us. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with everything.” Liam replied, understanding on his face.  
“We’ll take it slow and figure it out, together.” Drake stated.  
“Not too slow, I hope.” Bailey said leaning in to kiss Liam, her lips claiming his in a soft passionate kiss. Breaking apart she turned to Drake kissing him just as soft and passionately. Drake broke the kiss and leaned over and kissed Liam, Bailey felt heat pool in her center as she watched the two men kiss.  
Bailey clenched her thighs together as she watched the two men, their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths.  
She kneeled up so that she was level with them as she placed a hand an each of their shoulders, making them pause and look at her. Liam reached over kissing her fiercely as Drake joined in with them, all three tongues mingled together in a heated moment of passion. A moan fell from Liam’s lips as their mouths moved together, three tongues danced together.  
“Lay down baby.” Liam ordered breaking their kiss. As soon as her back hit the comfortable plush two heated mouths were roaming her body as the men’s hands explored each other’s bodies.  
Liam’s mouth roamed down her stomach and across her thighs, licking her dewy skin as Drake’s mouth focused on nibbling down her neck until he reached her breasts.  
Bailey threw her head back into the pillows as she moaned, one hand grasping at Liam’s hair as the other held Drake’s head at her breast, her hips grinding against Liam needing to feel his mouth on her dripping pussy.  
A jolt rushed through Baileys body as Liam’s tongue finally connected with her clit and she gasped. “Oh fuck!” she cried out as she bucked against his mouth. Liam’s tongue moved down, dipping it into her wet hole. He continued to tongue fuck her as Drake’s hand roamed down, his rough fingers brushing against her clit.  
Liam’s free hand grasped at Drake’s thigh as he moved up, his fingers wrapping around his hard length as Drake moaned against Bailey’s sensitive peak. Liam slowly stroked Drake’s hard length as he licked Bailey’s wet heat, pulling low moans from both of them.  
Bailey’s head was swimming, full of longing and desire for both men, “Liam please.” She begged, she needed more.  
“What Bailey? Tell your king what you want.” Liam growled into her wet pussy, vibrations running through her core making her even wetter.  
“I – I want you, both of you.” She panted, barely able to speak with all the pleasure coursing through her.  
“Not yet baby. I want to make you come on my tongue first.” Liam growled into her soaking pussy. Bailey moaned as his tongue dipped back between her folds, Liam licked her with new fervor, eating her out like a starved man.  
Bailey came hard and fast from Drake’s finger and Liam’s tongue, her head flew back as she screamed both their names, her hands gripping both their heads, her hips came off the bed as she arched her back, her walls clenching around Liam’s tongue as she came undone.  
“Drake lay back on the bed.” Liam commanded, drawing his finger across the head of Drake’s cock, collecting the precum, licking it off his finger as he sat back up on his knees. “You’re going to fuck her wet pussy while I fuck her tight ass. Are you okay with that baby?” Looking at her, making sure she was comfortable with his suggestion.  
Bailey nodded her head, unable to speak, still catching her breath from her orgasm.  
Drake helped her shaking body move and positioned her body over his, he eased her down onto his hard length, moaning as her walls stretched around his firm length. He pulled her down against his chest.  
Liam grabbed the lube from Drake’s drawer, “I’ll be gentle baby.” Liam said as he squirted lube onto his fingers. He gently rubbed her tight hole with his lubed fingers, slowly slipping one finger in.  
Bailey moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of her tight hole.  
“You like that baby? You like your king fucking your ass with his fingers?” Liam growled into her ear.  
“Yes my king.” She breathed out, her answer mixed with a moan.  
“What about you Drake? Would you like your king to fuck you with his fingers?” Liam growled.  
“Please my king.” Drake moaned at the thought of Liam’s fingers filling his ass.  
Drake moaned into Bailey’s mouth as Liam stuck one finger inside him, working it in time with his hand working Bailey’s ass.  
“I need more,” Bailey moaned out, “please my king!”  
Liam removed his fingers from their tight asses, he positioned his tip at her tight entrance, “Are you ready for your kings cock?” he growled in her ear as he leaned over her  
“Yes!” she moaned out.  
“Ask nicely baby,” he growled, stroking his length, ready and wanting to enter her, to feel her tightness wrapped around him.  
“Please my king!” She pleaded her need evident in her voice.  
“If that’s what my baby wants.” Liam growled as he slowly pushed his thick cock into her tight hole. He slowly eased his cock into her tight ass until his hips were flush with the back of her ass.  
“So tight around your kings cock baby.” He growled.  
Bailey moaned, shifting her hips, she needed them to move.  
They both stayed still as they watched Bailey’s body writhe between them wanting more.  
“Please!” She moaned out. “I need you both!”  
Both men started to move, her pleading moans fueling them. Drake thrusted upwards as Liam would pull out.  
Bailey moaned loudly into Drake’s chest, the pushing and pulling sensations almost too much. Bailey was never left empty, her lovers cocks alternating movements to keep her filled.  
Bailey withered and moaned between the two men, their clocks sliding in and out of her in tandem.  
“Oh fuck I’m going to cum!” She cried out.  
Liam wrapped his arms around her trembling frame, “We’ve got you baby, cum on our cocks.” He groaned.  
Bailey fell over the edge, her hands gripping tightly at the sheets, screaming their names, stars appearing in her vision, waves of pleasure coursing through her, her walls clenching around Drake’s cock. Her walls squeezed his cock tightly sending him over the edge, his cock shooting ribbons of milky cum deep in her, painting her walls white. The squeezing of her walls and Drakes orgasm triggering Liam’s, his thrusts faltered and his cock twitched. Liam came moaning their names as he shot his sticky cum deep in her ass.  
He pulled his soft cock from her ass as he collapsed next to them, Bailey rolled her shaky body off of Drake, settling between them. They held each other, their bodies slick with sweat.  
“Yeah, maybe we can make this work.” She panted, and maybe they could, they would just have to figure out how. 


End file.
